homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102715-Grain of Salt and a Red Pill
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling classiclyTaciturn CT at 16:18 -- CC: Hey, human CC: Sorry, Lucy CT: Hello. CT: How do you know my name? CC: I'm an alien from an alien planet CC: IT's currently being destroyed CC: Now I'm in a planet aliant to me CC: Listen to me CC: Take it with a grain of salt if you must CC: But you better swallow that fuckin red pill CT: Are you trying to roleplay with me? CC: Fuck no, not that again CC: Look at the sky CC: See those metoers? CT: It's raining, so no. CC: Well you're about to, have you spoken to the other humans? CT: What meteors? CC: The meteors about to destroy your planet CT: There are 6 billion other humans on this planet, which one are you talking about? CC: The players? CC: Has no one talked to you yet? CC: Ah fucking shit -- cascadingCourtier CC sending file humanlist.txt -- CC: Go through that, now CC: Message everyone on it if you can -- classiclyTaciturn CT recieved file humanlist.txt -- CT: Because the world is ending? CC: Yes CC: And thisis how you live CC: There's a "game" we're all gonna play CT: Where did you get these names? CC: Only way you're surviving the incoming cataclysm CC: BEcause I'm an alien with even more alien friends CC: comb on CC: There should be two discs CC: That came in your mail and you should definitely have them now CT: Are you talking about SBURB? CC: Yeah, that CC: Pop those discs into your husktop CT: They came a few days ago, how did you know I had them? CC: I know because I'm playing too CT: Is that some alien word for leptop? CC: I don't know, maybe CC: If it's computerized and accepts disc, put those grubs in there CC: Install them while I explain CT: Grubs? Why would I put those anywhere near my computer? CC: The Server disc CC: Grubs, my term for the word "human baby" CC: IT's an epression CC: Now, the Server disc CC: This is what you use to connect /to/ another player CT: Alright? CC: You will be able to see inside their hive CC: Er, house CT: Who do I connect to? CC: You will be able to move htings around CC: Another human player CC: otta talk that one out CT: Which person do I contact to play with me? CC: Any one of the people on the list CC: Literally any one CT: Alright. CC: At least most of them should know what's going on CC: Working on that currently CC: Talk to the Mike human or something CT: I have no idea why I'm doing this but alright, I'll talk to Mike. CT: Is that all you wanted? CC: You're doing this for your survival CC: You can be skeptical CC: but meteors give no fuck about skepticism CT: Alright. CC: the second disc is what lets people connect with you CC: Rearrange your shit CC: Give you shit CC: Get you into the game CC: Etc CT: ... CC: It sounds ridiculous, but I'm an alien CC: On an alien world CC: My name is Nyarla Aesona CT: If you say so. CC: Sorry to be pushy CC: We're on a time crunch CC: Grain of Salt and a Red pill like that move CC: Any questions? CT: May I have a miilion Boonbucks. CC: Heh, we'll see CC: HAve a nice day human, I hope they continue on CC: Gotta get to the rest of your players now CC: So I'm buzzing off CT: I must go deal with this so called apocolipse. Good bye Nyarla. -- classiclyTaciturn CT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 16:34 -- Category:Lucy Category:Nyarla